The Curtain Call
by Jhin4meister
Summary: Jhin - the name synonymous with insanity. Where did it all begin? Where will this dance take him? The quest for murder and to finally sate the thirst of carnage begins with a simple slight of hand one summer night. Rated M. Not canon - I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**One**. The Poetry of Murder.

You will be made into art. Your death, a symphony, a theatre of perfection. And all is set into motion, my hand the conductor of this piece. With dawn will come the climax, and with it, your end.

 **Two**. The Art of Performance.

Dance, dance upon your final stage, little puppet. Dance, before the strings are cut. Oh, how you cry for release… and upon the edge of this canvas I shall bring it. Cruel, cold and harsh is the life you lead - why not end it in beauty?

 **Three**. The Finality of Death.

With the pull of the trigger - captivation. With the curtain call - ecstasy. With the final breath - peace. Life is empty, but the masterpiece is a bullet, an iron soul forged in passion. Fear not your final scene, my performer… through death you will be remembered as an artist.

 **Four**...

And so the stage is set. Our journey begins… let us dance, together, and bloom in the carnage of perfection.

* * *

 _I am no psychopath. They know not of what they do._

 _No._

 _I am an artist, a painter, a contemporary of my craft. What is more beautiful than the dusk of day? What is more magnificent than the glory of a climactic finish?_

 _Yet in the cool shade of night we find that every man is the same as the other..._

 _Nobody wants to die._

 _But yet they all run from the end the same._

 _Yet they all beg and plead and scream and bow. But where is the beauty in that? Life... Life is so ugly, so uncouth, so messy._

 _But death is peace. Death is glory. Death is a dance._

 _And I am the stagemaster._

* * *

 **Hi there. First story here on FF. It's still a concept, so nothing crazy just yet. But of course this story will be focused on Jhin. I love the guy like crazy and I can't help but want to become the first to write an amazing story about him.**

 **Consider this small prologue a taste of what is coming. Of course not everything will be as poetic as what is up there and there will actually be a story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Introduction and Beginnings

Curtain Call 1 : The End of the Beginning

My name is Jhin.

I have no last name, yes. It is just Jhin. Names are merely legacies

of who you are considered by your peers, who you are identified with

as family.

But I no longer have family. I no longer wish to be hailed as who I came from.

No, my art is what garners the most glamour for me.

 _Tell us of your parents._

My parents? They both died as they lived.

She told me to run, to hide, to escape his wrath, while she fought him

back. She was sick, tired, exhausted from living life.

He told me to come back for more, in hopes that his drunken rage would

be sated, and to hope that revenge would finally be his.

Mother.

The only person I remember as someone significant in my life.

Father.

There is nothing left for him but empty rage left within. But despite

this, I thank him for what he'd done.

Father... No, that man was, simply, disgusting. I haven't much memory

of the creature but I remember nothing but pain and suffering from his

hand. Mother, I recall, was a true work of art. She was my source of

inspiration. She guided my hand in art first with a paintbrush and

then with a blade.

 _Jhin looks away for a moment as if contemplating something important._

Mother was strong, very strong. She did not believe in retreat. She

did not believe in giving up. Strength was her preaching to me.

Strength and grace in all that you do. I take this lesson to heart to

this day.

She was Noxian, if I recall. Yet she chose to abandon the military

upon realizing that they were lead by... Meatheads, if I recall the

term. And then she met father.

The only thing I know of my ever elusive father is that he gave me two

things - existence and purpose.

What purpose, you ask?

That man made me realize who I am.

The sheer joy I'd felt as the blade pierced his chest. The sagging of

his arms as strength faded. The shock amplified by the dribbling of

blood escaping his lips. The gasp for final breath that shuddered in

his breast.

Finally, my mother was avenged.

Never before had I felt such satisfaction. Never before had I

witnessed something so... Beautiful. The burning joy of vengeance

faded, leaving behind a hunger for more. To kill, conquer, destroy,

all the while graceful, powerful, swift and grand.

I developed my form of art, one I so jealously guard as my own.

And so my stage is set. Murder is the only way, I find, to let my soul

become free.

 _Tell me more about your father._

Why? I have no reason to speak of the man, I've told you all there is

to know of him. The only thing I wonder is, if I am in fact a monster

in the eyes of many, who is responsible - the creator, or the killer?

 _Jhin laughs._

We all wear our own masks. We all hide behind these pitifully thin

veils that we consider to protect us, that we create to cover our

imperfections. We do so in hopes that, one day, each and everyone of

us can live up to society's jilted standards and become part of the

crowd.

I reject such a disgusting prospect.

I wear my own mask. Not to hide my face - yes, that is useful in

ensuring that my anonymity remains - but because I am no simple

person. No, this mask differentiates me from the rest of these

worthless lives and raises me up, because I see the truth. I am a

prophet of the future of art, of the next generation to realize the

futility of existence. I wear this mask because I am not a human.

I am an artist, first and foremost. I am a performer.

 _Jhin smiles behind his mask, his long legs swinging as he moved to_

 _stand. The artist offered a bow to the interviewer before turning to_

 _leave, each step silent with practiced grace._

Beauty in death - Jhin speech.

 _I am he who stands between the bridge of life and art. -_ narration

Thanks for reading this tiny little intro of Jhin! The story really kicks off after this... I hope. This is merely here for introduction purposes. Hope you guys enjoyed. Favorite follow and review for more crap.

Also, pairings will be considered if desired. And targets for murder - either other champs or random people you guys come up with are cool!


End file.
